Athermapeutic apparatus employing Pulsed Electromagnetic Fields are known. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,535 issued May 4, 1965. Athermapeutic apparatus of this type produces a pulsed field which provides a negative charge to injured tissue. When applied soon after injury, or surgery, the field restores normal electrical charge across cell membranes, a charge which is interrupted by injury. With the restoration of normal charge at the cell level, a body's mostly chemical healing process is promoted. The result is quicker healing with less swelling and pain.
Presently available athermapeutic devices of this type are bulky and require relatively large amounts of power.